


Alex 8

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [17]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2010.  God Child Universe.





	Alex 8

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2010. God Child Universe.

You know what sucks, Uncle Duo?

What sucks, Sweetie?

When your kid gets to be taller than you. You know what sucks more?

What sucks more, Sweetie?

When they don’t have to do what you tell them to anymore.

I know, Sweetie.

What am I gonna do, Uncle Duo?

You’re going to smile and you’re going be proud of him.

But every time I look at him, I just want to burst into tears!

I know that too. You do realize…

If you bring up the skate board thing, I’m going to dump this milkshake right over your head.

Uh… I was just going to point out that he’s not signing his life away. Just because he joined Preventer academy doesn’t mean he’ll end up being a Preventer. Lot of kids wash out.

Oh, get real. This has been coming since my damn father took Alex to headquarters for Career Day.

I don’t think…

Don’t you go defending him! The insufferable jerk has been grooming my baby for this for years! This is his dream!

Well, I won’t deny that Wufei is thrilled, but…

Thrilled? He’s beside himself! I’m surprised he’s not floating around ten feet off the ground! I can’t even talk to him because I just want to slap that… that proud look off his face!

Well, I think he was kind of disappointed when neither you or Lian were interested in following in his footsteps…

So he set out from day one to see to it that my little baby would!

Honey…

I could just kill him! I’ve been wanting to go over there and just… just… deck him, all afternoon!

It’s really not his fault…

The hell! He bought Alex a toy police outfit for his first birthday! His first!

While that might have been a little over the top, it had nothing to do with…

Insufferable, smug asshole. I really just want to go give him a piece of my mind!

Mei! It was you!

What? Uncle Duo… are you out of your mind? What are you saying?

Look, kiddo… Alex is my God-son and you can bet I sat him down for a nice long talk when I found out what his plans were.

You did? Why didn’t you tell me?

For the same reason I didn’t tell your father every little thing you and I talked about when you were a kid. The point is… I wanted to make sure Alex was thinking for himself and not just letting Wufei lead him into a bad choice.

Ha! I knew I wasn’t the only one who thought that’s what was going on!

And you know what he told me? He’s joining Preventers because of you… not your Dad.

But… I’m not… I mean… what?

Do you remember when Alex was little and that guy tried to take him off the playground?

…

Ok, stupid question. Of course you remember. And Alex remembers too. But what he remembers is his Mom coming in and kicking that guy’s ass and saving him.

But I didn’t… I mean, I just…

You appeared out of nowhere, you handed that jerk his balls on a silver platter, and you took your son back. He was at an impressionable age.

But I… I barely even remember what happened!

Well, Alex remembers. He apparently thought you were Batgirl for a long time. And he decided he wanted to grow up to be like his Mom and save people.

What? Oh God… that’s so… that’s so sweet! And it sucks! Because it means this is all my fault and I want somebody else to blame for this!

Princess, it’s nobody’s fault. This is the part of parenting that’s the worst. And the best.  
The little buggers grow up and have minds of their own. Can’t you remember when you were that age?

All I did was want to skateboard!

And you went on that trip across China right out of high school, and you married a California surfer dude, and you went into social work, and for entertainment you took up hang-gliding. You don’t think you gave your folks a few gray hairs?

But… Daddy never said anything about all that stuff!

That’s because he learned his lesson over the skate-boarding. Doesn’t mean we weren’t scared to death over the rest of it. This is the part where you have to let go and let your kid be who they’re going to be.

…

Aw, honey… don’t cry!

Just… something in my eye, Uncle Duo. So pass the damn tissues and shut up.

It’ll be ok. He’s a good kid and he’s going to be a great Preventer.

I know. But I still don’t have to like it.

No law says we have to. More milkshake?

Sure. Hey… how come you’ve never made them with rum before?

Waiting for the right occasion. Better than sprinkles?

Oh yeah… way better than sprinkles.


End file.
